Carry On, Fangirl!
by ForeverFangirlx
Summary: It's Cath's second year of University and life is good! She's opening up to new opportunities and experiences! Levi is her perfect boyfriend, Reagan's not too bad for a roommate and her twin got the room next door! What could possibly go wrong for Cath? Actually quite a lot...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey x My name's Sadie, I recently read Fangirl and it was instantly one of my favourite books. I am a fangirl myself, of Katy Perry and now of 'Fangirl' so i've decided to write a fanfic! It may involve a little bit of Katy just like mentions of her music maybe a scene where some characters are at a concert but I'll just see where each chapter takes me. So yeah, enjoy and please review with ideas or opinions yeah! Xx**

Cath lay silently on her bed, sleeping softly. Levi had rolled onto the floor while sleeping and he still lay there now, snoring lightly. _The Eighth Dance _was closed, hugged tightly by the sleeping Cath. The couple had just finished re-reading it together before they drifted off on Cath's small bed in her room at University. Wren was lying on the couch that Reagan's mom had forced onto her daughter, and Reagan herself was sat up on her own bed, phone in hand after falling asleep updating her FaceBook status.  
Cath turned over and the book fell to the floor. It landed sharply on Levi's face, who woke scared to bits.  
"AH! Oh god, it's just a book. Christ." Levi called out in shock, as he picked up the book and put it up on Cath's desk. Reagan woke, and sat up, pissed off.  
"Levi, who exactly are you talking to?! Everyone's asleep, it's like 11 and we're all bloody shattered!" Reagan hissed, annoyed by the noise and stupidity from the tall, lean Levi who smelled of Starbucks.  
"You're awake. Who are you texting? Cath's book fell on me." Levi laughed, turning round to face Reagan.  
"So I saw."  
"Remind me, why am I on the floor? Did I do something to Cath or...?" Levi tried to get up and found his back ached, so he walked paces up and down the small room.  
"You fell out of bed, about 2 hours ago. Stop pacing you nutter," Reagan said, louder than she thought, getting fed up with the taps of Levi's shoes. Levi stood still. Then he jumped back onto Cath's bed, sending loud creaks through the room. Cath woke with a jump.  
"LEVI!" Cath whispered angrily. Reagan sighed dramatically.  
"Okay, go on Levi, why don't you wake up the whole of campus then?! Come on Wren," Reagan threw her phone onto her bed and got up, beginning to shake Wren, waking her. "Wake up Wren, Levi's woken up me and Cath, so join the fucking party!" Levi and Cath laughed as Wren groaned, half asleep. She suddenly stopped moaning, and she had an idea.  
"Did you say party?" Wren sat bolt upright, "Let's go to a party! Well a club then, but it's only..." She checked her phone, "11! Come on, Cath you can borrow a dress, I presume Reagan has her own clothes, obviously you do too but they're not club standard. Levi... You're fine." Wren had started babbling, and now she was intent on going for a night out. "Cath, come with me to my room and we can change, Reagan you're changing in here and..." Wren was shut up but Cath.  
"How about you and Reagan go to your room, don't worry Reagan one of you can use her bathroom, and me and Levi change in here!" Cath suggested hugging Levi, smelling his coffee stained clothes. Cath loved that smell. She loved Levi, but not as much as her Simon and Baz. It sometimes upset her, that it was all over. But she'd had millions of readers who all adored 'Magicath' and they had loved her story, 'Carry On Simon', which she had finished just in time, and Cath knew that she'd always be writing more, even if Gemma. was finished with Simon and Baz.  
"Fine," said Wren laughing at her twin, "if you and Levi want to have sex before we go, then no objections here, just tell me the details!" With that, Wren laughed and pulled Reagan, who had been choosing a dress, out of the room, and to her own next door.  
"Sorry about Wren." Cath said to Levi, looking up at his handsome face. Levi smiled and laughed.  
"No, don't worry about it.. I mean we could... not now obviously, but later? I mean Wrens got a room to herself, she won't mind sharing, will she? Not with us obviously!" Levi kissed Cath as he finished and Cath pulled away to speak.  
"I'm not sure, couldn't we wait and do it sometime at your place? Soon though I promise!" Cath rushed, before kissing him again quickly.  
"Cath, I don't wanna make you do it, not if you don't want to! When we do it, I want you to be ready and comfortable!"  
"I am ready, I'm just nervous, like always! We'll do it soon maybe yeah?" Cath giggled nervously as she searched through her wardrobe.  
"Well all my housemates are going into town on Saturday night, they'll be out till Sunday lunch. You could come over then?" Levi asked, hugging Cath from behind. Cath turned round and smilled, in Levi's arms.  
"Great. It's a date. Now let me get changed into this..." Cath held up a dress that Wren had given to her months ago. It was short and tight but it was all Cath had, and hey, Cath was beginning to open up to all kinds of new experiences!

**I don't own any of the characters and I hope you all enjoy it! There will be fluff and obviously Cath and Levi getting it on.. not graphic but yeah miss out if you don't want to read it, i will notify you when it will be x love ya guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow" muttered Levi as Cath walked out into the hallway. Wren and Reagan had been changed for a while and they had been impatiently waiting for Cath to be ready. Even they smiled as she walked out from her little student room. She was wearing the dress that she had pulled from the wardrobe. Cath looked really good in the pale blue dress. "Just wow, Cather" Levi smiled, hugging Cath close to his chest. Cath loved these hugs that the couple shared. He held her away and looked down at her, with one of his many smiles. Cath couldn't help feeling safe and happy when Levi smiled. It was like it was just the two of them, transported to a whole different world of happiness and there was no danger anywhere. But she looked down and she was whirled back into her own life. Back in the dreary corridor of the block that she lived in, Cath noticed that she was wearing her converses. She didn't think they matched very well with the dress and her face gave a desperate look in Wren's direction. Wren sighed, laughing slightly at her twin sister. They had argued last year but they both knew that all that was behind them. Pulling Cath with her, Wren went into her own room and grabbed a pair of heels which could have been made for the dress Cath was wearing. Cath groaned as she saw the heels, which were actually quite tall ones. "Come on Cath. If we're going to this club, I want to find a boy, know that Alenjandro has... well anyway; I'm not having my stlye cramped by my lame twin sister. You have to look good too, otherwise boys won't want either of us." Wren complained at her sister, trying to encourage Cath to be more like a student. And, Wren did want to get off with someone, Cath knew it and sulkily she slipped the heels on. "Can we just go and get this over with? Or, I could stay and then boys will never even know i exist so you'll be fine! Me and Levi can have a night in!" Cath pleaded, suddenly nervous about the outing. "No! Boys love twins! Especially sexy ones like you and me! Look at us!" Wren led Cath over to her full length mirror. Cath gasped as she saw herself. She looked skinny and tall, sexy even. "See, we both look amazing. Now come on, they're waiting!" The music was loud, almost deafening to Cath. Levi held her hand in one of his, and a drink in the other. All Cath had managed to drink was a diet coke and she had also stuffed a bag of crisps down mouth. Levi and Reagan were both drunk, and Cath didn't even know where Wren had gone. Levi came closer to Cath and kissed her. "Cather, I'm gonna have to go" Levi shouted over the music, "There's been a leak in the house, one of my mates came back and found it. I'll need to go fix it, my mate really needs to leave. Is that okay?" Cath nodded. "Yeah, that's fine! You go and I'll see you tomorrow okay? I'll come round in the morning! See you!" Cath kissed Levi quickly, and he ran off. Cath stared at him going. Wren suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She hugged Cath, thinking Levi had dumped her. "Did he just break up with you?" Wren giggled, clearly drunk. "NO! Wren we should go! I don't like it here. Too much noise. Too many people." Cath said, feeling alone and scared without Levi. "No, don't be stupid! You haven't had a drink that's all!" Wren ordered a large beer and vodka shots. "Get that beer down Cath!" Cath didn't really want to but she was determined not to ruin the fun for Wren and Reagan, who had come to join them and was now downing shots. Cath reluctantly joined in, almost choking on the vodka. She ordered another beer and soon she was drunk. Wren pulled her over to a huddle of hot looking boys, who were at least 20. Cath, who had never been drunk before, didn't know what she was doing. A couple of the boys were laughing and jeering at Cath. But most of them were flirting heavily with Wren, a couple even with Cath. They could see that the two, young twins were both vulnerable and they meant to use that to their advantage. One of the boys had already bagged Wren, taking her to the bar, kissing her. Cath watched her sister be pulled away, but Wren seemed to love it. She wasn't as drunk and she was kissing the boy back. They laughed together at the bar. Cath was trying to get away from the boys, and back to Wren. But one lad, called Ryan, was holding Cath by the arm. "Listen boys, back off! She's scared, but she's mine okay? I saw her first. Come on pretty girl, let's go outside and get some air." Ryan pulled Cath outside. They stood by the door, Cath shaking with both fear and cold. "I.. I have a boyfriend." Cath stammered to Ryan, who was gripping on to her arm tightly. "The tall one? Yeah I saw you kissing earlier. Before he left. He left you..." "Cath" "Cath. What a nice name, Cath. Now anyway, if he left you at a club, he obviously doesn't want you. So come with me, Cath." Cath pulled away, and ran. Ryan caught up with her, held her arm and he slapped her hard across the cheek. Cath stood there in shook, crying. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU?!" It was Wren. She had come out to find Cath and she had seen the slap. She ran towards Ryan and started pummelling him. He winced in pain at the punches. Wren ran and pulled Cath along. "Are you okay?" Wren asked, as they slowed down, nearing their rooms. Cath was silent but she nodded through her tears. Wren hugged her sister, and they walked back up to their rooms. Cath and Wren both changed into normal clothes, after Cath had asked to go and spend the night at Levi's. Wren had said yes, and offered to drive her. After Cath had packed her laptop and pj's in a bag, they set off to Levi's house. Wren said she had to go back, so Cath quickly got out of the car and knocked on the door. Wren drove off in her car, and Cath was stood on the doorstep of Levi's house, crying and alone. She knocked again. No answer. It started raining, and Cath was starting to get soaked. She slammed herself against the door, and finally she heard the steps of someone coming downstairs. The door clicked as it opened. Through Cath's tears, all she could see was a blonde woman, probably her own age, in a short nightie stood in the doorway. 


End file.
